Calamity
by irresponsxble
Summary: The ice, blue eyes were what threw her off about him. They weren't cold, but warm. Glistening, they had a mischievous glint that perfectly went along with his charismatic ego. They were the eyes that gave her hope. The ones that took her breath, maybe even her heart away. But the one thing she didn't know about those eyes was that they would soon be replaced with a lifeless gaze.
1. Chapter 1

The only source of light for her now was the moon's luminous glow. The air was chilly and she was shivering in her pink kimono, but it didn't bother her. The jar in her hand was precious, maybe even more precious than her own life. The jar was the antidote to the disease. She had to deliver it on time.

Branches and leaves snapped under her feet as she ran to the village, only guided by her mental GPS system. She stopped for a moment to catch her breath and make a mental note of which direction she was going. _Head north-east for 0.25 kilometer and then turn west and keep going for 0.5 kilometers. Or was it 0.75?_

She shook her head in confusion. _There's no time for doubt right now. Just go with your gut. Stay calm. You'll make it on time._ Her feet started to run faster through the woods.

A rustle in the trees alerted her and she stopped, aware of her surroundings. She looked around, in search of an animal, or maybe a person.

 _It's probably just a squirrel._ She thought reassuringly. _I have to be more cautious. A lot of clans would kill to have this antidote._ She looked around one last time and started off.

What she didn't know was that a boy was standing on one of the branches of an overgrown matsu tree, looking down at her. Looking down at her with those empty, blue eyes. The eyes that pierced through your chest and seem to look into your soul.

"Tch. So that's the Half-Phantom. She is just a mere girl with the antidote. Are you sure that is the girl, Nora?"

The boy, who looked around 17, had black hair that had a light purple tint, was pulled back into a short ponytail. He was in a black yukata and had a sharp katana in his right hand. His eyes surveyed the girl as she ran away into the forest.

A light voice spoke from the darkness, "Yes, Yato. Have I ever lied to you before? I've never blighted you either. You can trust me."

The katana, which had a brown hilt, glowed. When the racing light subsided, in the katana's place was a young girl. She was clad in a white kimono, tied with an obi that had different colored stripes of orange and red. She had short, black hair which ended just above her shoulders, and had dark eyes that were juxtapose to her porcelain skin. A hitaikakushi fell sideways on her even bangs.

"Well, should we go after her," Nora exclaimed, "or should we watch our opportunity slip away from our fingers?"

Yato glanced at his shinki. "No. I want to see what this so called 'Half-Phantom girl' can do first," Yato smirked. "Then I will see what I should do to her. What's her name anyway?"

"You've never asked for the name of a human before," Nora said questionably. "Why are you suddenly interested in her?" Nora waited for Yato to answer her, but only the rustling leaves of the trees answered her.

"Yato, why aren't you—." Nora was cut off abruptly by Yato's voice. "Just tell me," Yato said in a deathly voice. "Just tell me her name, Hiiro."

Nora took a sharp breath and quickly replied, afraid of angering the boy. "Her name is Hiyori Iki. She's the village's doctor's daughter. She hasn't evoked her Phantom side yet, but pretty soon she will. When she turns into one, we will be able to kill her then."

Nora turned to face her master. "Does that satisfy you?"

"Hiyori," Yato murmured. " Yeah, but how are you so sure that she is going to turn into her Phantom form tonight?"

"I knew you were going to say that," Nora said in a singsongy voice. "Here's the thing. Half-Phantoms don't die the way that normal Phantoms usually do. That's because Half-Phantoms are on the borderline of the North Shore and the Far Shore and their soul can be easily tugged into either side, sort of like regalias. The only way to evoke a Half-Phantom's Phantom side is to make them have a emotional breakdown with the Half-Phantom."

Nora took a breath and continued. "When they're emotionally unstable, that is when they'll show their cord. If their cord gets severed, they will die." The shinki suddenly stopped talking.

"Yato, are you following along?"

"Yeah, yeah," the boy murmured. "Just tell me what else you were going to say already so that we could get going with our job. "

"You said that you wanted to know how I know that she will show her cord tonight, right?" Nora questioned.

"Well," Nora continued, not waiting for Yato's answer, "the antidote we saw her carry is for her mother. That's why she will show her cord tonight. Her mother is about to die."


	2. Chapter 2

Hiyori saw the light of the village when she sprinted out of the forest. _Finally._ She thought.

Adrenalin pumped through her as she went through scenarios through her head. _What if I don't get there on time? What if mother dies?_

Hiyori mentally slapped herself.

 _Think straight for once you idiot. Think positive thoughts. Rainbows. Ponies. Unicorns. Really sharp horns that can stab you. Blood. Death. War. Calamity._

She just kept running, with her thoughts in her mind. Hiyori saw the sign of her dad's medical center. She quickly rushed in and pushed the door out of her way. Her mother's sickly body greeted her.

"Hiyori, thank goodness," her dad said. "Give me the antidote please. We don't have that much time left."

She quickly put the jar in her dad's hand and sat down so that she could catch her breath. Her father than went into the other room where her mother was brittlely laid on the bed. Hiyori went in to the room and sat next to her father as he put he antidote and gave it to her mother.

Her mother was a beautiful lady and had fine brown hair with dark pink eyes to go along with the ensemble, but as she lay there, Hiyori thought that it was the ugliest sight that she had ever seen. Her mother had raspy hair and her cheeks were hollowed in. Lack of nutrition and the infection made her like a skeleton. Hiyori wanted to look away, but she couldn't.

"Hang in there mom," the brown haired girl murmured. "Don't die yet."

Hiyori grabbed her mother's hand. It was cold. When she leaned her ear against her mom's chest, it was silent.

"Mom?" Hiyori said, as she shook her mom. "Mom, wake up." She still laid there frozen.

Hiyori turned to face her father, but he refused to meet Hiyori's pink eyes. "Dad, why isn't she waking up. Dad? Please answer me?!"

A hand grasped her soldier, Hiyori turned around and saw her grandmother. Her grandmother had tears sliding down her face.

Hiyori lost it. She slapped her grandmother hand, something that she would never do, but now she couldn't feel anything and didn't care at all. She pushed open the front door of the clinic and ran.

Her feet kept running and tears blocked her vision as she ran. Hiyori didn't care.

She ran into the forest and stopped when she tripped over and fell on a lone branch on the ground. Hiyori's back propped up against the tree and in the clearing she could see a lake. It shimmered as the moonlight reflected of it giving it a peaceful aura.

The water's edge was cool to Hiyori's touch. Suddenly a voice cut through her mind. A sharp shoot of pain hit the small of her back.

 _It's your father's fault that your mother died. Take revenge. It's all his fault. Kill him. Go back and do it._

The pain in her back was getting stronger.

 _Your mother would be alive now if your father had gotten the antidote to her correctly. Blame him. Your only chance is now._

Hiyori yelled in pain and slapped her hands to her head.

"Stop!" Hiyori yelled. "Just stop, it's now my father's fault. It's no ones fault. Just be quiet."

The pain was taking a toll on her and black spots started to appear in her vision. Hiyori started to lose consciousness, but as she started to black out, she saw a boy, with what looked like a katana in his hand.

The black spots got bigger and bigger and Hiyori fell.

As she fell down, she got a glimpse at the boy. In that moment, Hiyori saw them. the striking blue eyes.

 **Author's Note**

 **I know I'm trash. Sorry about the short chapter, but on the bright side Calamity has got 50 views. I just wanted to thank you guys and I hope that you review and stuff. Anyway, I'll try to publish a new (and much longer chapter) next week. Bye**


	3. Chapter 3

_I can't do it._ Yato thought. _I can't kill her._

"Hiiki, revert."

A large flash of bright light illuminated the dark forest and settled down once Nora reverted back into her human form again.

Hiyori was still passed out on the ground, her phantom tail was steadily flickering back and forth from being seen and not seen. Her brown hair was spread out beneath her head and her yukata had dirt spots and grass stains all over.

"Yato, why didn't you kill her yet," Nora asked. "You know this is most likely the only chance we would've had to cut her cord. Father won't be happy."

"I don't know, Nora," Yato said. "There was a voice telling me not to kill her. Even if father is not happy, I eventually will carry out this mission."

His blue eyes glowed. "Even if it means making her cord show up again and killing her."

Yato who was looking at Hiyori mumbled a bit before picking up Hiyori bridal style and carrying her.

He continued walking towards the direction of the village, while Nora trudged on behind him. Hiyori made no signs of waking up and her shoulder leaned slightly onto Yato's chest. She was murmuring in her sleep.

"Smells good," she said quietly and she nudged her head ever so slightly more towards Yato.

He looked down at her, surveying her face. She had large eyes and a thin nose. Yato thought she wasn't really pretty, but she was cute.

They continued to walk until Yato saw the village's lights in the distance.

"Nora, where's her family's hospital located," Yato asked.

"Near the bridge in the middle of town. It should also be located by the school building too," Nora replied.

The hospital wasn't far away. Yato set her down in the front of her father's hospital door. He gently knocked on the door and he disappeared. With only one sentence that he left lingering in the night.

"Until we meet again, Hiyori."

Hiyori woke up to a massive headache and a sore body. She took in her surroundings and saw that she was at the hospital. _I have a feeling that I was in the forest,_ Hiyori thought. _Must've been just a dream._

She got up and started to walk to the door. It was pretty early in the morning and no one was awake yet. Hiyori made some breakfast for herself and ate in silence, taking in her thoughts.

 _Blue eyes. Why do I remember blue eyes._

The thoughts kept her busy contemplating for a while when she went outside to sit on the porch. The sun was on the brink of rising and showered the skies with bright colors.

"How are you doing dear? You've been asleep for 3 days now."

Hiiyori turned around and saw her father standing in the doorway, with a tired smile on his face.

"I'm fine dad," Hiyori answered. "Mother didn't make it did she."

The silence was all that Hiyori needed to know the answer. She got up and put her arms around her father to give him a hug.

"I'm sorry I ran away last night. I probably made you worry even more than you had too," Hiyori murmured. "It's not your fault that mother died. Please don't blame yourself."

Her father stepped back from the hug and put his hands on Hiyori's shoulder. "I know sweetie, thank you for making me feel better. You probably should get going on with your day. You can go to school if you want, but you don't have to. We'll be planning mother's funeral pretty soon."

Hiyori nodded and started to walk back inside. She started to get dressed into her school uniform which consisted of a simple yukata and her regular shoes. She grabbed her bag and headed towards the school building.

When Hiyori got to the school, many students were already there. They weren't conversing with each other though. They were all looking at her.

She started to walk to the front entrance of the building, but on her way she heard the whispers.

"Didn't you hear, her mother died 3 days ago," a girl whispered to a guy. "I also heard that she ran away from home, only to be bought back by a stranger."

"Really," another student whispered. "I heard that she was the one that killed her mother."

The comment made Hiyori freeze. She turned around at the pair and stepped towards them.

"If you have something to say, say it now," Hiyori hissed. The girl and boy shook their heads quickly.

Hiyori continued up the stairs and into her classroom. It was a simple room that held a chalkboard, some windows, and desks lined up in rows. She sat down at her spot next to the window.

Students started to file into the classroom and sat in their respective spots. When the teacher came in to start the day, the class representative stood up, while the rest of the class followed his actions.

"Bow," he said. "and sit."

The teacher stood in the front of the room and made some announcements.

"Today, we have a new student in our class. He is new and had just transferred from Tokyo. Will you please come in," the teacher said.

The door slid open and a boy came into our classroom. He was at normal height and had blue hair that was pulled into a small ponytail.

Hiyori looked closely at the boy, he looked somewhat familiar.

"Hello," he spoke. "My name is Yato, and I hope you treat me well."

 **Author's note**

 **Hi guys. So this story has over 400 views THANKY YOU GUYS SOOOO MUCH To bad I didn't have time to update more, I had finals and everything was just a mess. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll try to update soon. Please review, favorite, or follow. Until next time.**


End file.
